A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ou est-ce ce que tu souhaites
by Harry-potter-fictions
Summary: Georges Weasley décide de retrouver son défunt frère de la plus brave manière qu'il soit : il sert d'appât pour aider les défenseurs. Petit OS très court.


**Voilà un petit OS en même temps que ma fiction. Ça m'intéressait de faire un truc comme ça alors je me suis lancée.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**À trop jouer avec le feu, on se brule... à moins que ce soit ton souhait...**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Fred Weasley était mort. Avant que la bataille ne puisse se terminer, Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient fuient comme des lâches. Leur réaction n'était pas si étonnante, finalement. Après tout c'étaient des Serpentards.

Harry et tous les défenseurs de Poudlard s'étaient lancés dans une recherche frénétique du repaire de Voldemort.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé cependant.

George Weasley ne se sentait plus le goût de vivre depuis la mort de son frère.

Le jour où ils découvrirent le repaire, il fallut trouver un plan d'attaque. George en proposa un. Il serait l'appât. Il détournerait l'attention et mourrait sans doute, mais les autres pourraient ainsi pénétrer dans le manoir Malefoy sans que les gardes ne fassent trop attention à eux.

Le jour J, George Weasley s'avança tranquillement devant le manoir, protégé par un épais mur de poussière. De la magie noire.

Il fixa un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il entendit sa famille pleurer derrière lui, mais tout cela ne comptait plus, pour lui. Bientôt, il retrouverait Fred. Son jumeau. Sa moitié.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du mur, sans le toucher cependant : trop dangereux.

Il commença alors sa manipulation, qui outrerait les mangemorts au plus haut point.

« Eh oh, Voldemort ! Je suis là, espèce de lâche ! »

L'effet fut immédiat : il reçut un stupéfix et Bellatrix s'avança vers lui.

« Comment oses-tu parler du Maître ainsi, espèce d'immondice ! Nous allons régler ce différent avec lui, et on verra si tu fais le malin ! »

Bellatrix le tira à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. Derrière, Molly dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot.

George eut l'incommensurable honneur d'être emmené directement devant « le maître ».

Bellatrix s'inclina devant Voldemort et commença d'une voix suave.

« Maître, ce traître à son sang était devant le manoir et vous insultait.

Bien, Bellatrix, répondit Voldemort de sa voix aigüe. Rendons-lui sa mobilité, que nous puissions entendre ses prières.

Finite incantatem, dit Bellatrix.

Bien, commença Voldemort alors que George se levait. Je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever ! Le réprimanda-t-il.

Et moi, répondit George. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous asseoir.

Comment oses-tu ! S'indigna Bellatrix.

Laisse moi faire, dit Voldemort.

Tu oses me parler de cette manière, sans crainte ni honte ?

Non, Voldemort. »

Tous les mangemorts présents laissèrent échapper des exclamations indignées. Voldemort fit un geste de la main pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

« D'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchit, continua George, sans aucune peur apparente. Voldemort est un nom bien stupide. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu démodé, non ?

Je ne puis accepter qu'un traitre à son sang ose me parler de cette manière !

Un traître à son sang... vous en avez de drôles d'expressions ! Bah oui, ceux qui sont des traîtres à leurs sang ici... c'est vous ! Dit il en désignant de sa main tous les mangemorts. Eh bien oui ! Vous tuez vos semblables ! »

Le discours n'émut pas le moins du monde les mangemorts, mais ce n'était pas le but recherché.

« Si je suis traître à mon sang parce que je ne suis pas meurtrier, alors je ne m'en plains pas, je suis même très fier de moi !

Vous n'êtes pas plus évolué que ces crétins de moldus que vous côtoyer.

Savez-vous ce que c'est d'aimer ? Demanda George, tout à coup très sérieux.

Aimer, c'est pour les faibles, s'écria Voldemort.

Et fuir, c'est pour les courageux, c'est cela ? Non, c'est pour les lâches, et vous êtes un lâche.

Comment oses-tu...

J'ose, comme vous dîtes, car je dis la vérité, la stricte vérité. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez à n'aimer personne.

Ah ah ah ! Je sais ce que je ne perds pas, figure toi. Et je ne perds pas mon temps ! L'amour est factice, le pouvoir est réel ! Et le pouvoir, je l'ai !

On peut dire ça, si vous y croyez. Moi, ce que je crois surtout, c'est que vous pouvez aller à sainte Mangouste pour vous faire greffer un cerveau, ce ne serait pas plus mal ! Et puis, pour en revenir à votre surnom démodé, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! Que pensez vous de _Je suis totalement stupide et inconscient _? Ça peut marcher ! »

George avait dit les mots de trop. La fureur de Voldemort qui couvait jusque là se déploya. George était tout sourire. Un éclair vert le frappa, bloquant à jamais cet ultime sourire. George rejoignait Fred.

Les défenseurs entrèrent dans le manoir, et une bataille commença.

George ne vit pas Voldemort se faire tuer, une heure plus tard. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son frère.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est mon deuxième OS. Dans ceux-ci d'ailleurs, je parle toujours de Voldemort...**

**Bref, j'écris une autre fiction en ce moment, intitulée _La vie continue ! _ Et je serais ravie de vous la faire lire.**

**( Et oui, un peu de pub ne fait pas de mal ^^ )**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
